1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photography apparatus such as a digital camera that obtains an image by photography and to a photography method. The present invention also relates to a program that causes a computer to execute the photography method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera having a function for adjusting an amount of flash upon photography has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-320284). In the case where an outline of a face is extracted from an image wherein a subject looks dark in photography with the digital camera, the distance to the subject is calculated based on the size of the face, the distance between the eyes, and the position of a zoom lens. If the distance to the subject is within a distance of a proper exposure range, preliminary flash emission is carried out before photography. Based on the light reflected by the face at this time, the amount of flash is adjusted for photography.
However, in the digital camera described above, white compression causing the face to look too whitish may occur if adjustment of the flash amount is not successful. Since white compression in an image cannot be corrected by subsequent image processing, photography needs to be carried out again.